Another Life
by Cambian
Summary: A vampire takes Harry away at the end of the war to protect him. Together they move to Forks were love is found and truths are revieled. Contains Slash, OC/Jacob and Harry/Edward. Better summary inside.
1. Stop and Stare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Twilight.

Summary: During the final battle, an injured Harry is taken away before Dumbledore's betrayal (that will send him to Azkaban). Now Harry's new guardian is taking him to Forks, Washington. The last place anyone would think to find him.

**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead**

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're "here" not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'ma run 'til you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you really don't need

What you need, what you need, what you need

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?

**(Stop and Stare – OneRepublic)**

**Chapter 1**

_The cold winter chill hung heavily in the hair, and kept the stench of death at bay. Crimson stained the once pure snow that covered the ground. Even the frozen lake was covered with bodies. The fighting was still underway, but both sides had failed to notice that one of the leaders had fallen in battle._

_A cloaked figure walked through the battlefield, stepping over fallen bodies, and being ignored by those still living. He made his way to a young man of seventeen who had fallen to his knees in the snow. Before him lay a bloodied body that appeared more reptilian than human._

_The figure slowly removed his cloak, revealing skin that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. The figure wrapped the cloak around the boy who seemed chilled to the bone. He picked up the boy and began walking. No one noticed that Voldemort had fallen, and no one noticed that a vampire had taken Harry Potter away from the battle field._

~~~~~****~~~~~

Crimson eyes watched as Harry Potter slept. The two had been companions for two months now. In that time they had moved from England to America. They were currently driving their way across the country to Washington. The vampire had decided that he wasn't pleased with his diet of human blood, and would become a vegetarian. He also knew that he didn't have the willpower to stick to the new diet himself. There was a family of vegetarian vampires in the town called Forks. The vampire had known the head of the family before he had sired his first childe. The two had met in Volterra, Italy while both were visiting with the Volturi vampires.

Harry's emerald eyes slowly opened, taking in the surroundings of the hotel room.

"Where are we Talon?"

Talon stood from his position at the window and moved to sit beside the young wizard.

"Seattle. We'll be in Forks tomorrow, but I need to speak with my old friend before we can make the move. We'll be staying in a cabin on his property." Talon took Harry's hands in his. "You can have a real family there. A mother, a father, siblings."

"And what will you be?"

Talon thought for a moment. "I suppose I will play the part of your older brother."

Harry lay back down. He was exhausted from all of the travel, and it was nice to be in a real bed for once.

"I have to go now Harry. I'll be back before you wake up in the morning. Will you be okay alone?"

Harry laughed softly. "I'm seventeen. I think I can spend a night alone."

Talon grinned and stood, leaving the room, and his charge.

Harry sighed and thought about all that had happened in the past months.

The war was over, Harry had defeated Voldemort. Two days later Dumbledore had stated that Harry was becoming the next dark lord and needed to be sent to Azkaban before he could rise to power. All of England had agreed, but Harry and Talon were already getting off of their plane in New York. Luckily, Harry had transferred all of his accounts into Talon's account, and no one would be able to find out where the money had gone. Talon had then set up a secondary account which held all of Harry's assets and only Harry could access them. Harry had also had his name legally changed from Harry Potter to Harry Cullen.

It had come of a shock to Harry that the vampires had heard of the plight of the boy who was to be sacrificed for 'the greater good'. Apparently the Volturi vampires had sent Talon to get the boy out of the war and become his guardian. Talon had then spoken to Carlisle Cullen who had agreed along with his wife, to adopt Harry. Harry hadn't yet met Carlisle, or his wife Esme. They were to be his new parents. He had also not met his sisters Rosalie and Alice, or his brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. In fact, the only vampire Harry had ever met was Talon.

Talon had been like any other vampire for most of his three hundred seventy six years. Talon had been twenty when he was turned by a woman who was seeking a lover. That woman hadn't counted on Talon only being interested in other men, and she had not thought about the fact that he would then kill her for ruining his life. Talon had spent all of his years killing, but never anyone innocent. He instead stuck to rapists and murderers, but was now switching to the vegetarian diet of animal blood as he joined the Cullen coven.

Harry's eyes grew heavy. He had already slept so long, but there was just so much going on that he couldn't bring himself to be awake for another moment. Slowly, Harry fell back into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~****~~~~~

The light stung Harry's eyes as he stepped out of the hotel the next morning. Harry had grabbed breakfast on the run and they were already almost to Forks. Part of that was because of Talon driving faster than any sane person ever would. Then again, he was a vampire and had perfect reflexes.

They were in Forks by three and at the Cullen household fifteen minutes later.

The entire family came out to greet them.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward with smiles on their face.

"Harry, it is wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I suppose we'll be your parents now. And these will be your siblings. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

Carlisle turned to his family as he walked over to Talon and slung an arm over his shoulder. "And everyone, this is Talon. He's an old friend of mine. He'll be playing the part of my younger brother."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was young enough to play your son." Talon smirked before looking at Harry. "Well kid. Looks like I'm your uncle then."

Carlisle smiled and patted Talon on the back before asking his sons to unpack the car and get everything into the cabin just a short distance away.

Esme had cooked Harry lunch, which he ate as if he hadn't eaten for years.

~~~~~****~~~~~


	2. State of the Art

**There's no way to find out what's inside you  
Until you fall into the hole  
You dug for yourself while you slept here  
Too young, too selfish, too cold  
And when you find out what's been waiting  
The moment you open your eyes  
You see your true reflection  
The very first time in your life**

You cannot hide what's in you  
This will not be denied  
You cannot hide what's in you  
This will not be denied

Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's too late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run

Into the hole you fall deeper  
Deeper the faster you run  
It won't stop until you accept it  
Accept everything that you've done

You cannot hide what's in you  
This will not be denied  
You cannot hide what's in you  
This will not be denied

Cry to yourself  
Nothing will help  
It's too late to change what's been done  
You do what you've always done best  
You run

(State of the Art- DJ Lethal featuring Chester Bennington)

**Chapter 2**

"Story time!" Alice plopped down next to Harry who had just finished eating a large lunch that Esme had supplied. She giggled and waited for everyone to sit down.

Carlisle told his story first. In the 1640s Carlisle had been the son of a pastor. His father had sent him out to hunt down witches, werewolves, and vampires. He had found a coven of vampires and been attacked. Carlisle had hidden himself until his transformation was complete and then proceeded to try and kill himself until he was forced to feed on a herd of deer. It was after that, that he had found he could survive on animal blood. He had then later become a doctor and eventually turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Edward had been dying of the Spanish flu when Carlisle had turned him. For a period of time Edward had fed on the evil people of society, but had then turned to the vegetarian way of life. Edward could read minds.

Esme had tried to commit suicide after her infant son had died. Carlisle had turned her and the two had been in love ever since.

Rosalie had perhaps the most traumatic past. She had been engaged to a real ass hole who had gotten drunk one night and taken turns raping her with his friends. Carlisle had turned her in a hope that she and Edward would fall in love. Rosalie had killed her fiancé and his friends before joining the coven.

Emmett had been found by Rosalie after being mauled by a bear. She had carried him over a hundred miles to Carlisle who turned him to save his life. The two had fallen in deeply in love and gotten married.

Alice couldn't remember her human life, but remembered waking up as a vampire. She had visions that eventual led her to Jasper. The visions had then led them to the Cullen family.

Jasper had fought in the Civil War and later been turned and forced to fight in the vampire wars. He had met Alice in a café and then they had joined the Cullen family. He had the ability to read and manipulate the emotions of others.

Harry poured out his entire life story. He spoke of his parents being killed when he was a baby, of how he was sent to live with his abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin. He told of getting his Hogwarts letter and the philosopher's stone, of fighting the baskalist in second year, of finding out about his godfather in his third year and helping him get away from the ministry of magic. In his fourth year he had been forced into the Triwizard tournament and watched his friend Cedric die. His fight year his godfather had died. In the summer of his sixth year he had started training. His friends had abandoned him and betrayed all of his personal secrets to the press. Seventh year brought about the war. Harry had killed Voldemort and Talon had taken him away while he was in a state of shock. He had woken up a few hours later when he was being given a cup of tea. After that a warrant had been set out for his arrest but they had already arrived in America.

Everyone looked at Talon who had stayed completely silent. He leaned back in his chair and ran one hand through his long black hair.

"My true story is a lot like Harry's. I had to lie to the Volturi and even you Carlisle. I can't really remember my age. I only know that I was twenty when I was turned and that a woman who wanted me as her lover had turned me. I had killed her after that. But my human life was very different, and quite a bit longer ago than the age I have always given before. Hogwarts had not yet even been imagined and Merlin had still been alive in my lifetime. In fact I met him once.

"I was born in what was once Camelot."

Everyone's eyes widened. Harry and Carlisle were even more interested, as they had grown up with stories of Camelot and Merlin.

"King Arthur had fallen, and things were growing darker by the day. Merlin had made a prophecy before he died. It stated that a child would be born of Morgan le Fay's blood line that would stand against darkness and bring about a new light to Camelot. Sir Gawain was my father, which made me the great nephew of King Arthur and nephew to Morgan. Aunt Morgan took me under her wing and taught me everything that I know."

Carlisle had fallen out of his seat and was sitting in front of Talon as if he was a child hearing a story.

"My father didn't approve of my interest in sorcery, despite his own knowledge of healing with herbal magic. After a while he left me to my own devices. I was twelve when Merlin predicted that someone in my family would bring new light to Camelot. Morgan believed that it was to be me with my sorcery. I would be able to fight away the darkness that was about to descend. But I finished my training at thirteen and I ran."

Harry gasped, causing Talon to look at the ceiling so that he would not see Harry's eyes condemning him.

"The darkness came in the form of an army; they had their own sorcerer with them, a powerful sorcerer who was skilled in dark magic. I was only fourteen, still just a kid. So…I ran like a coward. Camelot fell to the enemy. I lost my entire family minus my aunt Morgan who had fled to Avalon. I built myself a cottage in the forest and set up a business making medicines and spells of protection and fertility. When I was eighteen a woman started coming to my cottage. She would ask for various spells and potions. I was too blind to see that she was a vampire. At twenty she turned me. At twenty one I killed her. Perhaps that is why I felt the need to protect the boy who was to defeat the dark lord Voldemort."

Talon turned slowly to Harry. "You are stronger than I was. You stood up for your home, even if you knew they were to betray you. You saved your people while I let mine get slaughtered. I let Camelot fall. I wanted to take you away sooner, but I had to give you the chance to do what I could not."

Carlisle stood and rested a hand on Talon's shoulder. "You were a kid. You were scared. You shouldn't have been the one to save everyone. Neither of you should have been."

Talon laughed bitterly. "At fourteen my brothers had all become Knights of the Round Table. They had nothing but close range combat to rely on. I was fourteen and I could call a dragon to do my bidding, I could change the weather and cause disease among the enemy army. I did nothing but run." Talon sighed and stood before heading out the door. "I need to hunt."

Everyone watched as Talon left. They were in shock about his story. None of them held anything against Talon for running from the battle. A child should not have the weight of the world on their shoulders, no matter how skilled they happened to be.

Harry stood shortly after Talon had left. "I think I should head to bed now. It's late."

Everyone said their good nights to Harry, and then they all began to think of a way to cheer Talon up.


	3. Fight for all the Wrong Reasons

Author's Note: Wow, eight reviews in less than twenty four hours. I guess you guys must like Talon's story. I would however like to clear a few things up that I forgot to say in the previous two chapters.

Jasper will never attack Harry, even if he is bleeding. This will happen later, and will be explained then, but I might as well clear it up now. Harry is a Wizard, and doesn't smell like a normal human. You could say that he smells like 'nature' because magic is a natural element.

The Volturi are NOT good in this story. However, Aro has touched Talon and knows all about his past. He wants Talon on his side and hopes that Harry will help to heal him and bring him around. The Volturi will turn on the Cullen family. Also, they are okay with Harry knowing about vampires and living with them because he is a wizard and would have known anyway.

You can vote on if you want there to be any mpreg, but if people don't really want it, then there won't be any.

Lastly, I know this story seems like it is going fast with this chapter, but I have one thing to say ahead of time. Jacob is compulsive, and imprinting means love at first sight.

* * *

**Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery**

**Was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

**I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're goin' down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons**

**Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with this insanity?**

**Was it wrong? Was it wrong?**

**I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're goin' down on me  
I guess I stick around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons**

**I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're goin' down on me  
I guess I stick around so I could  
Watch us fight  
For all the wrong reasons**

(Fight for all the Wrong Reasons – Nickelback)

**Chapter 3**

Time had passed quietly for the Cullen family. Harry had settled into being a student at Forks High School as the newest foster child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and Talon had begun working as an English teacher (He wore contacts to make his eyes look like the rest of the Cullen family). He had quickly won over his students by saying that they would be voting on the books that they read. Tom Sawyer was out, and Dracula was in. Emmett had gotten a chuckle out of the fact that he had to read a book about a vampire.

On a whole, things were going well. Harry was adjusting to his new school, and Talon had gotten out of his funk.

Today however, wasn't the best day. Students were starting to catch on to Talon's position as Carlisle's 'brother'.

"So like, you and Dr. Cullen are so close in age. What was it like growing up?" Jessica reminded Talon a lot of his old sire. She didn't know when to shut up or quit. Jessica had been flirting with Talon since he had first started working as her teacher.

"It was fine. We had the usual sibling rivalry, but we've gotten over it and we're very close now."

"Really? What's it like having so many nieces and nephews?"

Talon fought back a growl.

"Jessica. Class is starting and I'll remind you that I am your teacher, not your friend. Now sit down"

Jessica pouted and sat back down so that he could get back to his lesson.

After Jessica got over Talon, she had moved on to Harry who grew aggravated and had secretly hexed the girl to have zits for the rest of the week.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Jacob Black stood before his pack.

"The Cullens have betrayed our treaty. Another vampire has joined their ranks and a human as well. I wouldn't be surprised if the human joined their ranks after he graduates high school. We attack tonight!"

~~~~~****~~~~~

The sound of howling filled the night air and a strange stench hit Talon's nose. Several of the scents were foul, but one smelled quite pleasant to him. He tilted his head to the side and waited up in one of the trees near the house to see what was going to happen next.

He watched as wolves came out of the forest, a teenager standing before them. The rest of the family came out of the main house, and stood protectively in front of Harry.

"Cullen. You have betrayed your treaty. Explain yourself."

"We have not betrayed our treaty. We have not turned anyone."

"Then explain the new vampire in your ranks with the crimson eyes."

A sigh came from up in the tree, but the wolves still couldn't see Talon.

"Carlisle did not turn me. I am much older than he is. And up until recently I fed on human blood, but I've stopped that."

Talon jumped down from the tree tops and landed in front of his new family.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Jacob growled as he watched the vampire jump from the trees. Then everything seemed to melt away and the vampire was the only thing he could see.

It took him only a moment to figure out that he had just imprinted on the vampire.

"Fuck!"

~~~~~****~~~~~

"Such fowl language in front of a lady."

Edward burst out into laughter a moment after. Everyone turned to Edward who rested a hand on Talon's back.

"Congratulations Camelot. Wolfboy just imprinted on you."

~~~~~****~~~~~

"Okay everyone. Now that we have finished Dracula, what would you all like to read?"

Talon hadn't realized the door had opened until the scent hit his nose. He would have groaned but that would have made him see insane to his students.

Jacob Black stepped into the classroom and handed over a shocking slip of paper. It was a student acceptance slip. It meant that Jacob Black would be attending Forks High School instead of the school on the La Push reservation.

"Damn stalkers" Talon's voice was too low for anyone but Jacob to hear. Talon really didn't need this first thing in the morning, not with Jessica already in the class.

As if smelling fresh meat, Jessica patted the desk beside her (the only empty one) and spoke in a purring voice that was meant to be seductive. "There is a free seat over here."

A strange thrill of jealousy passed through Talon, but he pushed it away.

It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Lunch was Talon's only free period. His family had taken to joining him in his classroom during the time so that they didn't have to pretend to eat, and Harry always brought a bagged lunch that Esme had lovingly made for her newest son.

Talon was leaned back with his feat on his desk and eyes closed. This was how he though up his new lesson plans, and now he was thinking of the perfect book for his first period class.

One student had suggested romance, another had suggested magic, and another had suggested war. This had led Jacob to suggest the story of King Arthur which had all of that.

Talon didn't know if someone in the family had let his lineage slip, or if Jacob just enjoyed Arthurian legends.

He would have to sit down the mutt and explain.

Of course the mutt chose that moment to ender the classroom with his own bagged lunch and sit down in the back.

"Mutt, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Rosalie covered her nose as if some offensive odor had assaulted her nose…which it had. Harry and Talon were the only ones that didn't find Jacob to smell foul.

"Well there is no way I'm going to let that Jessica girl hang all over me in the lunch room, and besides…I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"He doesn't love you mutt, leave."

Talon winced when he saw the hurt look on Jacob's face. "Rosalie, if you have a problem with it, then you can leave the room. I am your family outside of these halls, but here I am your teacher and I will not allow bullying in my classroom."

"But it is true Talon, you don't love him."

"I never said that Rosalie. Besides, not all vampires fall in love as quickly as you and Emmett did. I've lived a long time. It's…nice to have someone so interested in me."

Talon winked at Jacob before clearing his throat. "That does not however mean I'm going to jump into bed with you. You are attractive yes, and your scent is pleasant to me. But I know nothing of you and you know nothing of me. It may be years, even decades before you get what you want."

Talon stood slowly and walked over to the window.

"And about your suggestion for reading about King Arthur. It will be difficult. I doubt that he would have liked half of the things written about him. Especially about his wife cheating on him with Lancelot. Gwen was very faithful to my uncle."

Jacob burst out into laughter. "But… those are just stories. Magic doesn't exist and neither did Camelot."

"I can assure you Jacob, magic does exist. Harry is a wizard, and I'm a sorcerer."

Talon slowly stalked forward and rested a hand on the desk where Jacob was eating a bland ham sandwich. He waved his hand over the food, turning it into a plate of Chinese food**. Jacob looked down with wide eyes before looking back up at Talon who simply smirked and took his seat.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

"So…your father was a Knight of the Round Table…and you abandoned Camelot, thus causing it to fall into ruin and legend. Morgan le Fey is your aunt, and King Arthur is your uncle. Your father is Sir Gawain. Who was your mother?"

That he had left out in his previous story. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "A Lady of Avalon. I never met her. Father had a one night stand and I was left on his doorstep. Lucky for me, his wife had just given birth to my brother so I didn't die of starvation or need a wet nurse. I received a single apple each year for my birthday, a rare apple from Avalon. It was the sweetest fruit, the most amazing thing. Even the sweetest blood can not compare to it."

He sighed.

"I guess in retrospect I should have expected that I would become something other than human. Avalon is famous for being the home of immortals. My mother would still be alive if she hadn't been eaten by killed when coming to protect Camelot with her magic and I know that my aunt Morgan is alive. I saw her just last year."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard this last bit of information.

"Morgan le Fey is still alive?"

Talon laughed. "And she still looks like she's only thirty."

Jacob frowned after a moment, something seemed left out. "When Arthur died, what happened to Excalibur?"

Talon took in a deep unneeded breath.

"Morgan and I are the only ones that know its location. The sword is once more at home inside of stone. The spell has once more been cast. Only a great king will be able to remove Excalibur. We had a newborn vampire try to remove it, but they were unable. We killed the vampire to keep the location hidden."

Jacob shifted closer, eyes wide. "Where is it? Where is Excalibur?"

"Never in the same place twice."

Carlisle frowned. "Then how do you know where it is?"

Talon smirked and fingered a pendent around his neck.

"This pendent is connected to the island. When I call it, it will come. Of course I have to be near the ocean, but still."

Talon rubbed the pendant lightly before standing and walking over to the door.

"Hey!" Jacob jumped up from his spot on the floor in front of where Talon had been sitting. "Where are you going?"

Talon smirked before grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him outside and into the forest.

"Would you like to see one of my abilities?"

Jacob had to jog to keep up with Talon's walking. They continued walking until they reached a clearing. Talon dropped Jacob's hand and stepped away from him before letting his magic surround him and change his form.

Where Talon had one stood, now stood a large black wolf. The wolf stepped forward and tugged on Jacob's shirt before turning.

"You…want to go running?"

The wolf gave a single nod and turned as Jacob started to remove his clothes. A short time later a russet colored wolf stood beside the black, and the two ran deeper into the forest.

~~~~~****~~~~~

It had been three months since Jacob had imprinted on Talon, and Christmas was quickly approaching. Talon's eyes had long since faded to amber, and as such he no longer needed to wear annoying contact lenses.

Jacob lay curled up in Talon's bed for the night. The two had gone running through the snow, and Jacob had become exhausted. It was Christmas vacation and the two had spent each moment with one another.

Talon had promised himself a long time ago that he would not fall in love. Someone who betrayed their family, their home…they could not possibly deserve the joy of love. But Talon had found himself slowly breathing that promise over the past three months.

Talon stood by the window, watching the slow rise and fall of Jacob's chest.

He had it bad now. He loved everything about the wolf. His scent, his personality, everything.

Talon sighed softly when Jacob started tossing in turning in the throes of a nightmare. Talon slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around the wolf, grinning when the nightmare left.

He would have to think of something special to give the wolf for Christmas…he just didn't know what it could be.

* * *

A/N- If you have heard the song Werewolves of London, you will understand this little joke.


	4. Chasing Cars

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me,  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am, all that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

(Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol)

**Chapter 4**

A cold hand touched Harry's face, causing him to shiver before waking up. Harry looked up to see Edward was in his room, a soft smile on his face.

"Time to wake up. It's Christmas."

Harry sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had been up late the night before wrapping gifts.

Harry dressed quickly and pulled his boots on, not bothering with a jacket as he ran from the cabin to the main house. He sighed softly as the warm air of the main house reached him. Just a few moments later Jacob made his way into the house with Talon.

Gifts were given and received. It was a real family Christmas and Harry was happy to be a part of the Cullen family now.

Everyone's attention shot to Jacob when he took in a deep breath. He had just opened Talon's gift. Inside the small box sat a pendent on a leather cord. The pendent was a silver moon with a gold wolf howling.

"Merry Christmas Jacob."

Talon removed the pendent from the box and tied it around Jacob's neck, causing a soft light to connect Talon's own pendent to it.

"There, now if you are ever in danger, I will know immediately."

Talon let out a startled cry as Jacob tackled him to the ground. Both had goofy grins on their faces.

Edward took everyone's distraction as a chance to pull Harry up to his bedroom.

"I don't really know how to say this."

Harry had sat down on Edward's couch. The young wizard looked up at the vampire, eyes shining with confusion.

"Harry. I've developed feelings for you."

Harry's heart stalled for a moment before it started racing. Harry gulped, eyes widening behind his new stylish glasses.

"What do you mean you're 'developing feelings' for me."

Edward growled lightly and sat down beside Harry, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Like…more than brotherly feelings, more than friendly feelings."

"Like love feelings?" Harry's hands had fisted into his loose fitting jeans. At Edward's nod, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I understand if you hate me now. I mean…why would you want to date a monster right?"

Monster? Harry tilted his head to the side for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Edward growled and turned his head away. "I'm glad you find this funny Harry."

Harry forced himself to calm down and took up a kneeling position in front of Edward, resting his hands on the vampire's knees.

"You? A monster? You are many things Edward Cullen, but a monster is not one of them." Harry looked up at Edward with shining eyes before leaning forward and kissing the vampire softly on the lips.

"Of course, you're gonna have to win me over. You have been pretty much avoiding me for these past three months."

Harry sighed and sat back down, flinging his legs over Edwards and smiling. "But I have been developing feelings for you as well."

Edward's eyes had widened at the kiss, and they got a lot larger at Harry's words. "Really?"

Harry nodded softly before a loud growl filled the room, startling both of them. Harry blushed bright red.

"Sorry, I…haven't eaten yet this morning."

Edward smiled brightly and pulled Harry up with him. "Well then, lets get you something to eat!"

~~~~~****~~~~~

"I have one last gift for you Jacob. But you have to promise to be careful when you use it"

Jacob's eyes were covered by a blindfold. Talon removed the covering and smirked as he watched Jacob's reaction.

"I almost didn't know if it would be ready in time. The paint was a custom job."

The two stood before a blue Lamborghini Diablo Roadster. The sides were painted to look like claws had ripped through the sides, and on the hood there was a silver moon with a rust colored wolf howling.

Jacob twitched lightly before running around the car and nearly slipping on some ice. He practically drooled over it.

"This is…for me?"

Talon pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Jacob.

"I thought it would be easier for you to drive to school in this instead of your car. You've been late many times because the thing stalled on you."

Jacob opened the car and Talon got in beside him. Jacob groaned softly as he touched the steering wheel. "You are like…the coolest mate ever."

Talon laughed softly.

"Well, I got myself a McLaren F1. It's in the garage."

Talon smirked before leaning over and touching Jacob's face with his cold hand. He moved closer and kissed Jacob's lips lightly.

"Merry Christmas Jacob."

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Everyone was looking at Jacob with envy as he stepped out of his new car. He knew that Talon would have come to work in his old car, just to give his boyfriend the glory for the day. Boyfriend. Talon had finally agreed to be with him on Christmas. They had shared a few kisses here and there, but they were still going slow. There was still so much that they didn't know about one another.

Jacob grinned as he made his way to his first class and sat down. Talon was the only one already there, and his boyfriend gave him a grin. After the first bell rang, students started pouring in, but Jacob never took his eyes off of Talon. He waited around until all of the other students had left so that he could speak to him.

"My father wants to meet you."

Talon looked up from a stack of papers he was grading and he laughed softly. "Seriously? He knows about me right?"

"The entire pack does. They got over it real fast. Something about fate wanting to have a truce."

Talon sighed softly and put down his pen. His next class would start to enter at any moment.

"I can meet him tonight if he would like. Tomorrow is the day for parent and teacher conferences, so it can't be then. But tonight should be fine for me."

Jacob grinned and nodded.

"Then consider this an invitation to La Push. Congratulations, you are the first of your kind to be allowed on the reservation."


	5. Somebody Help Me

I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak

Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?

I've seen the face of my affliction of my reality  
I'm being tortured by the future of things  
that are yet to be

I'm being haunted by a vision  
It's like the moment never comes  
I feel the burden of confusion, always searching...on the run

Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me

Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
Somebody help me

Now, I'm not a hero...no  
But the weight of the world's on my soul  
These images burn in my eyes  
They're burning me up inside

Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?

Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me

(Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Rose)

**CHAPTER 5**

Billy Black sat in his wheelchair, looking up at the vampire who he had willingly allowed into his living room.

"You're eyes are amber. And sit down; I'll get a kink in my neck looking up at you."

Talon quickly took a seat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been feeding only on animals since I came to Forks."

Billy frowned. "That is not a long time, how can we trust you around our people?"

Talon found himself searching for an answer. "Well…you see…I'm very old. Much older than Carlisle. My control is impeccable; otherwise I wouldn't be working as a teacher at the High School. I was on a battlefield at the beginning of the summer, and I didn't even register the fact that there was blood around me. Then again…it was really cold. Snow was all over the place."

"In the beginning of summer?"

He took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to explain that.

"Well, you see…I am a sorcerer and it was a wizarding war. There are these beings called Dementors, they bring with them the chill of winter and remove any happiness. The skies were filled with them before the battle, trying to remove the moral of their controllers enemies It would have been raining, but the chill in the air made it snow. It felt as if it was winter, and several people were freezing to death. The white snow was stained crimson by the blood, and even the freshest of it was beginning to freeze."

Billy and Jacob looked at him with confused eyes. Talon knew why Billy was looking at him that way, and then it dawned on him that he hadn't told Jacob about how he had gotten Harry.

"Oh…Harry was forced to fight in the war. I was the one to pull him off of the battle field and take him to safety. Just in time too, Harry was the one that defeated the Dark Lord, but the side of light has turned on him. Harry had forsaken magic so that he can not be found."

The next two hours were spent explaining about himself, at the beginning of the second hour, the rest of the La Push wolf pack had arrived, all shocked to see that their alpha was curled up asleep in a vampire's arms.

It wasn't until after midnight that something amazing had happened.

"Billy, I would like to start a truce of my own with you and the wolf pack. I would like to offer my assistance to protect the citizens of La Push in exchange for privileges of coming here to see your son whenever I feel the need. Of course I would have helped protect these people anyway. I have many sins to repent for, and any life I can save is important to me. But being able to come see Jake would be…a true gift."

Billy frowned in thought, the rest of the pack was saying that it shouldn't be allowed, but Billy was the elder, and what he said was law.

"Yes, that is a good truce. You truly love my son, don't you?"

Talon looked down at the still sleeping Jacob and smiled.

"My dead heart feels more and more alive each day. Your son has brought joy into my life, something I never thought that I would deserve again after I abandoned my people."

Billy nodded. "As long as you care for him, then I am happy."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Crimson eyes filled the room. Aro stood before the Volturi guard, a deadly smirk on his face.

"It is time that we continue with our plans for Harry Potter. I want him brought here so that he can be inducted into our ranks."

Aro turned slowly to face the two physically youngest of his guard.

"Jane, Alec. You are going to steal him away from his school and bring him here."

Aro tossed a packet to Alec, who opened it to reveal a needle and syringe filled with blue liquid. "Make sure you inject him with that. It will lock away his magic and render him unconscious until the antidote is administered."

The two deadly children bowed before leaving to prepare for their mission.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sorry that this chapter is so short, there were only two things that I wanted in it and now they are up. Next chapter will be longer.


	6. Into The Night

**AN/ This chapter contains slash. It is marked off from start to finished so you can skip over it.**

**~~~~~*****~~~~~**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...**

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..

(Into the Night – Santana Featuring Nickelback)

**Chapter 6**

Harry jumped as the serial killer leapt out of the closet. He found himself burrowed into Edward's chest, causing the vampire to chuckle.

"It's only a movie Harry."

Harry looked up with a scowl. "One that you picked, you did this on purpose didn't you!"

Edward gave an innocent look. "Now why would I do that Harry."

Harry slapped Edward's arm and turned back to the move. Despite the shock factor in some spots, it was actually a good movie about a boy getting revenge for his parents murder.

Edward grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it lightly before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend's sweet lips. This is why he had taken the boy to the movie, so that he would jump into his arms. Not to mention that he had always wanted to make out in a movie theater.

Harry laughed softly and pulled away from the kiss before throwing some popcorn at Edward.

"Eddy! We're in public!"

Edward looked around the theater. They were the only ones who were here for this film.

"It doesn't seem very public to me."

Harry sighed and finally gave in to the vampire, allowing him to snog the hell out of him.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Jacob had unofficially moved into the cabin with Talon and Harry. It wasn't often that he was ever at home anymore.

It was two in the morning on a Friday night, or rather a Saturday morning, and Jacob was restless. Even with Talon laying beside him, he could not find sleep. He was just too…

"Fuck I'm horny."

Talon looked up from the book he had been reading. He would have blushed if he could have.

"W…what?"

Jacob growled and pushed Talon into the bed before getting on top of him. "We've been going out for a while now. I want…you. All of you."

Talon slowly started to sit up, only to be slammed back down. "You do realize that I am stronger than you, and that I'm only still laying here because I wish to humor you."

"Humor me?" Something dark passed behind Jacob's eyes. Something that Talon had seen before in his long years of life.

"Shit Jacob." Talon sat up quickly, causing Jacob to be thrown off of him. "Is it your pack's mating season?" Was that why all of the wolves had been anxious to leave after they had reached the new treaty with him?

A deep blush came to Jacob's face. "So what if it is?"

Talon laughed softly. "That's so cute. I must say I have seen many mating seasons in my life, but none of them were directed at me."

Jacob looked away, his long hair covering his embarrassed face as he sat on the floor. Talon sighed and slowly hopped off of the bed and crawled over to Jacob. He lifted Jake's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Are you sure that you are ready Jacob? You are a virgin after all, and quite young."

Jacob was about to protest. He wanted to say that he was ready, and that there were people much younger than him having sex, but his words were cut off by chilled lips pressed firmly against his own.

Jacob had to pull away for breath, and asked the question that had been on his mind since he imprinted on his mate. "Are you a virgin?"

Talon winced. He feared that these words would hurt his little wolf. "No. I have had many partners, but they were nothing. I never allowed myself to fall in love until you showed up."

Jacob blushed again and moved closer, shivering as he touched Talon's face, his hand running lower until it came to the buttons of Talon's shirt. Jacob didn't care about the buttons, or the shirt's livelihood, he ripped it open to see what he had only dreamed of before.

"You are quite…well toned."

"I was a skilled swordsman before I was turned. I would practice for two hours each day."

Jacob looked up at Talon with curious eyes. "Can I?"

**WARNING SLASH WARNING**

Talon hummed softly and moved to breathe his answer into his lover's ear. "Do whatever you wish to me. And I will do whatever you ask me to do to you."

Jacob shivered as he pushed Talon back onto the hard stone floor of the bedroom. He gasped as the fireplace in the corner sprung to life, casting the room in an eerie glow. Jacob smiled softly before he captured his mate's lips again, somehow managing to make them swollen.

The wolf slowly moved lower, biting hard into his vampire's neck and leaving his permanent mark. From there he worked his way down Talon's chest, getting an unexpected response.

Talon gasped as Jacob's lips brushed over his nipple. It had always been one of his sensitive spots, even when he was human. Jacob looked up with a feral grin before letting his hot tongue brush over the frozen nub. Talon's hand flew to his mouth, holding in the moan that threatened to escape. It was strange how just one spot on his body could make him feel like this, how he couldn't keep quite when it was touched in such a way, how it made other parts of his anatomy stand up and take notice.

Jacob reached up slowly and took both of Talon's hands into his own before nipping at the soft frozen bud, causing a deep low moan to reverberate from deep inside of the vampire's chest. That sound was causing Jacob to become hard with anticipation.

Jacob let his free hand brush over the other nipple while his tongue continued to bathe the first. A deep sigh fell from Talon's mouth, followed by a groan of approval. When Jacob was done with the first nipple, he moved to the second, giving it the same attention.

Jacob sat up a bit, slowly pulling down Talon's sweat pants to reveal the prize beneath. Nature and perhaps magic had been very kind to Talon, giving him a beautiful nine and a half inch dick. The sight of it caused a low whine to fall from Jacob's lips.

"L…Like what you see mutt?" Jacob looked up at his lover and smirked before capturing the vampire's lips again.

"It is my favorite piece of art."

Jacob slowly kissed down his vampire's chest, slowly making his way to the prize he had been waiting for since he had first laid eyes on Talon. He skipped it, causing the vampire to whine, and instead licked the vampire's inner thigh.

In a blur of movement, Jacob was just as naked as his lover, revealing that nature had been even kinder to the wolf boy, giving him an added inch on his lover.

Talon's mouth fell open before his eyes closed. Jacob moved back up his body and licked the shell of his vampire's ear. "Something tells me that you want me to be top."

Talon's stomach twisted in arousal at those words, and he could only bring himself to nod. Jacob moved away from Talon, planning on heading for the night stand to find some lubricant, when a hand grabbed his own.

"I don't need it. I just need you."

Talon's eyes looked into Jacob's desperately as he pulled the wolf back down. Jacob's lips found Talon's again, but only for the briefest of moments before Jacob gave him an order.

"Lay on your stomach."

Talon nodded slowly and turned, gasping when something hot and wet entered him. Talon's nails gouged crevices into the stone of the floor as Jacob's tongue entered him.

"J…Jake."

Talon turned his head slowly, looking at his lover, watching as the boy prepared him with his tongue. It was the most erotic thing that the vampire had ever experienced. It wasn't until he was close to release that Jacob flipped him back around and captured his lips once more.

Talon spread his legs for his mate before slowly wrapping them around the wolf's back. Jacob lined himself up with the vampire's entrance and slowly pushed inside of him in one deep thrust.

Talon gasped at the feeling of being filled for the first time in two hundred years. It would have been enough to make him lose consciousness if he had been human.

Jacob looked down into Talon's eyes, his heart skipping a beat when he realize that he was finally fully joined with his mate. Talon's arms slowly wrapped around him, embracing him as his body did.

"Please…move."

Jacob kissed his mating mark lightly as he slowly pulled out of the vampire before pushing back in. He started a slow, steady rhythm, searching for something inside of the cold body that would truly make him burn with passion.

He found it on his sixth thrust, causing his mate to throw his head back and gasp in ecstasy. "Jake! There…please…more."

Jacob kept his thrusts hitting that one spot, moving faster, harder, and deeper as his mate encouraged him.

Venom began to pool in Talon's throat as wave after wave of euphoria coursed through his body. He was so close again, and he could tell that Jacob wasn't too far behind. Talon smirked and flipped their positions so that Jacob was lying on the cold stone floor and Talon was on top of him. He kissed his mate deeply as he lifted himself up before pushing back down, starting a pace that was just a bit faster, just a bit harder, and enough to throw them both over the edge together.

Talon fell to the side just moments after he came, Jacob's seed being absorbed into his body, truly making them one. Neither had ever felt anything like it, and they both knew that they had grown addicted to whatever had just happened and would continue to do it, weather it was mating season or not.

END SLASH END

~~~~~****~~~~~

Harry hummed softly as he walked from his first class to his second. He had his second with Edward and he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. Every second away from him was pure torture. Harry could imagine that if Voldemort had been given a choice between the Dark Arts and Edward, that Edward would have proven a more potent drug.

Harry frowned when he realized that he was in the hall alone. He could have sworn that he had just been surrounded by people. He turned slowly to see two students. At least he had thought they were students at first. Both had crimson eyes.

Harry turned as fast as he could and began running. His mind was seeking out Edward, telling him there were vampires here, vampires that were not supposed to be here. His world grew dim before he could tell if Edward had gotten the message, slowly Harry's turned to see that the boy had shoved a needle into his neck. Harry's eyes fell closed and he fell into the boy's arms. The two vampires had whisked Harry away, with Edward somehow only receiving the message from Harry after he was gone.

~~~~~****~~~~~

I hope that this chapter makes up for the last one!


	7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

_(Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day)_

**Chapter 7**

Talon was pacing back and forth on one side of the room while Edward paced on the other.

"You are absolutely sure it was the Volturi, Edward?"

Edward growled as he looked to his father. "I saw them through his eyes. It was Jane and Alec."

"The Volturi has betrayed us. They promised that Harry would remain safe from them." Talons eyes had turned the deepest black that any of them had seen. Talon touched the pendent on his neck and started chanting until a light erupted from the cold metal and filled the room. Carlisle got a bad feeling.

"What did you just do Talon?"

Talon smirked. I called Excalibur's island. It is the easiest way for us to get to Italy. I don't know about all of you, but Harry is my family and I'm going to save him.

Jacob jumped up from his seat. "I'm going with you. Harry has become my best friend." It was true, whenever Jacob wasn't at La Push or with Talon he was with Harry. The two were inseparable at school.

Edward was beside Talon in a second. "I'll rip them apart if they hurt him."

Talon spoke with a voice heavy with authority. "No, that is my job. You are to get him out and back to the island the second you have a chance. You are the fastest of us Edward."

Edward nodded slowly. The three turned to the rest of the family. Jasper and Emmett were the next to join, then Alice. Finally the others gave up their opposition to rushing in and joined the group as well.

Talon led the group through the forest until they reached the ocean. Just off the shore there was a beautiful island that had not been there before.

It would have been a cold, frigid swim if any of them had been human, but the second they stepped on the island the weather changed to that of a gentle summer's day.

"What…is this place?"

Talon smiled softly at Jasper's question. It wasn't often that the empathy was one to start conversations about such things. Not once had Jasper ever asked a question about Talon's life or power.

"It was originally a piece of Atlantis, however, it broke off when Atlantis sank and the magic infused within its very core allowed it free movement."

When they broke through the tree cover they were graced with the sight of village ruins from thousands of years before Christ. The castle in the center however was still standing in pure glory.

The castle was taller than any other. Half of the castle was covered in rose vines, the other half infused with veins of gold. The windows were covered by the purest clear crystal that seemed even clearer than glass.

Esme gasped at the beauty of it, but her gasped seemed to be for nothing when they entered the castle.

The floors were made of black marble and there were chandeliers of diamond, ruby, emerald, and amethyst. The sconces on the walls burned with blue flames that gave the purest of white lights.

"This place is…" Esme couldn't find the worlds.

"Magic. Everything about it is magic; it was built with the magic of Atlantis."

He led them through the main halls to an internal garden. Despite the fact that there were no inhabitants…the garden was perfectly manicured and was filled with blue roses and exotic flowers that existed nowhere else.

In the center of the garden, Excalibur waited within an obsidian stone.

Emmett ran over and touched it.

"Go ahead, give it a pull. If it comes to you then you are to be king."

Emmett pulled with all of his might but the sword didn't budge an inch. The entire family and Jacob tried to remove the sword, but it stayed deep within the stone.

Talon walked forward and touched the sword lightly, a soft smile on his face.

"Hello my old friend. It has been a long time. Perhaps…it is time to change things?"

Talon wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword and pulled, causing the sword to sing as it was removed from the obsidian.

"What…how did you do that?"

Talon turned slowly to look at Jacob.

"I am the nephew of King Arthur. I am the nephew of Morgan le Fay. I am the rightful king of Camelot, and I have always been. But I was always too afraid to take up my position. I was a child at the time, too young and naive to run such a great city as Camelot."

Talon sighed softly and stepped back outside of the castle with the family.

"I don't think they will let you take that on the plane."

Talon smirked at Carlisle and pointed to the sky. Instead of clouds, there were fish.

"This place is magic, it is submerged under the ocean at the moment, and we're moving quickly. We should be in Italy within the hour."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Harry gasped as he woke up. The same boy as before was standing over him, his crimson eyes burrowing deep into his soul. Harry pushed himself as far away from the vampire as he could, causing the boy to laugh.

"Enjoy your last few hours of life Potter. Soon you'll be among our ranks."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Volterra was a beautiful city, it was hard to believe that such evil and corruption was hidden deep within.

The group had been able to get through the city undetected thanks to a wave of Talon's magic covering them. They had even made it into the castle undetected.

They were about to enter the main chamber when the scream reached their ears, causing Edward to break off and burst through the doors.

Edward's eyes were large as he saw Aro's teeth pull from Harry's neck, leaving behind the vampire venom.

"H…arry…"

The rest of the Cullen family and Jacob entered after Edward, leaving Talon to enter last.

Harry was having convulsions from the pain of the venom burning through his veins. The sight caused something inside of Talon to break.

Excalibur cut a line into the ground as Talon walked forward, standing before Aro.

"Release him."

Aro smirked and tossed Harry aside. Before he hit the ground he was caught by Edward.

"Edward, you need to remove the venom from his blood. Carlisle…help him."

Aro laughed and stepped forward.

"Kill them."


	8. The Game

Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
Do you think that we could play another game?  
Maybe I could win this time  
I kind of like the misery you put me through  
Darling you can trust me completely  
If you even try to look the other way  
I think that I could kill this time

ah, ah  
ah, ah

It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
A little bit of hell this time

ah, ah  
Lie to me  
ah, ah  
Lie to me

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she lied to me?

You always wanted people to remember you  
To leave your little mark on society  
Well don't you know your wish is coming true today  
Another victim dies tonight

ah, ah  
Lie to me  
ah, ah  
Lie to me

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she lied to me?

Is she really telling lies again?  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger?

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she lied to me?

The little bitch she went and she told a lie!  
And now she'll never tell another, a lie!  
The little bitch she went and she told a lie!  
Never fucking lie to me!

_(The Game – Disturbed)_

**Chapter 8**

The guard rushed forward, only to be thrown back by an unseen force. Talon's body was humming with energy, that energy being transferred down his arm and into Excalibur's blade.

"What are you going to do with that? No blade can pierce the flesh of a vampire."

A dark smirk came to Talon's face. "This is Excalibur. It can cut through anything, including you."

Talon raised the blade and dashed forward, swinging the blade until it passed through Aro's abdomen as if it was a hot knife through butter.

Aro smirked and moved to step forward, only for his upper half to separate from his lower half.

"H…how?" Aro was moving forward on his arms, trying to reach his lower half and pull himself back together. Talon kicked his lower half in the ass, sending it clear across the room.

"There are things that even you can't see with your gift."

A figure started to form in the back of the room and Talon turned slowly to his family.

"You all may want to wait outside. It's about to get a bit warm in here."

The figure solidified, revealing a dragon the size of a minibus.

Harry lay unconscious in Edward's hands, the venom removed from his blood stream. Harry wasn't in any danger now, but he would be if he stayed inside of the castle.

"Take him back to the island, now. I'll be there soon."

Edward gave a single nod before standing fully with Harry in his arms and leaving the castle with the family.

When the Cullens, Harry, and Jacob were safe, the dragon opened its mouth and let lose a torrent of fire at Aro's severed upper half, turning him to ash in an instant.

Caius was the next to stand. "How dare you!?"

"How dare I? How dare you? You are supposed to be the ones protecting the secret of our kind, instead I see a bunch of power staved children who take innocent lives and turn humans against their will because they just might have an ability that could strengthen your group. When I allowed your little…family…to gain so much control I was under the impression that you would use that power for something good, instead you are just as corrupt and evil as those that have hurt Harry before. It's time for a new ruler, one who remembers the difference between what is best for themselves and best for the ones they rule. As rulers you should think of yourselves and your clan LAST!"

"You just want our power, you always have!"

Talon snorted. "Power is the last thing that I want. What I want is freedom and having power takes that away. Although it seems that you have too much freedom with your power. For that…you must be erased."

Excalibur sang as it cut through the air and through Caius, splitting him in half down the center. The two halves tried to join again, but the flames of the dragon rendered them ash.

The Volturi clan fell that day for their sins against humanity and their own kind. Volterra castle burned with the flames of the dragon and the anger of a vampire who had been pissed off one too many times.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Ash clung to Talon's skin, hair, and clothes as he made his way back to the moving island. His eyes had subsided to their normal topaz as his rage had died with the last of the Volturi clan.

"What happened?"

Talon ignored Carlisle's question in favor of checking on Harry who was asleep in one of the lavishly decorated bedrooms.

"How is he?"

Edward would have been crying if he could create the tears. "His heart rate is getting back to normal, but he's not responsive to anything."

Talon leaned over Harry and held a hand over the other's head, scanning him with his magic.

"His magic is making sure that the last effects of the venom are destroyed. He will be like this for a few days at most, but he is healing better than most would."

The rest of the family entered the room, and Jacob wrapped his arms around Talon's waist. "What happened when we left?"

Talon sighed softly. "The Volturi have gone to meet the devil for their sins against man and their fellow vampires."

"You killed them? Like…all of them?"

Talon smirked at the shock in Carlisle's voice. "Not all of them. I erased the memories of the humans that were forced to serve them. But yes, there are no vampires from the Volturi clan left, unless Aro had sent some off for some reason."

"But wouldn't that be bad. Who will keep the laws in place?"

Talon sat down beside Harry's bed in a comfortable chair. "I have friends that I feel would do well with the job. However, they will be switched out every few decades to avoid corruption. Perhaps that is where the Volturi failed. They became tyrants, a dictatorship instead of a monarchy or a democracy. I am the heir of Camelot, and of magic. I am one of the only ones of my age left. I will choose who will lead until such time as all vampires can be brought together to vote. It will be a monarchy until such time as we are all united and can become a democracy."

Jacob smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. "I know you will do what is right."

Talon took a deep, unneeded breath. "I hope you are right."


	9. The Only One

When they all come crashing down- midflight  
You know you're not the only one  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
You know you're not the only one

We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding

All our lives  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
But all your lies  
I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life  
And you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
Lost and bleeding

All our lives  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
But all your lies  
I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
Don't look down  
You'll fall down  
You'll become their sacrifice  
Right or wrong  
Can't hold on to the fear that I'm lost without you  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine  
I'm not real

All our lives  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader  
But all your lies  
I'm not believing  
Heaven shine a light down on me

_(The Only One – Evanescence)_

**Chapter 9**

Alarms were going off throughout Dumbledore's office. A very large magical signature had just been recorded coming from Italy and the owner of the source was on the move. An evil twinkle came to Dumbledore's eyes.

"Well Mr. Potter…it would appear that I have finally found you."

Dumbledore watched for the next couple of hours as the source continued to move until it came to a rest in the town of Forks, Washington.

~~~~~****~~~~~

It had been a week since Harry had been bitten by Aro. He had woken up after twelve hours and had been very weak. He was still weak, but he got a bit stronger every day. Talon and Edward kept close watch on him, both seemed afraid that he would either disappear or keel over.

Harry had pulled an escape act so that he could have just a few moments peace.

Harry was deep in the woods, admiring the glittering ice from the recent ice storm. It had made the forest a fantastical place, a beautiful place filled with light.

"Harry?"

Harry's body stiffened when he recognized the voice of his old headmaster. He was never meant to be found.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you let lose quite a bit of magic in Italy and I followed the signature here. I can help you Harry, I can help keep you from becoming the next dark lord."

"That is quite hard to believe when you yourself are a dark lord, though everyone has confused you for being light"

Dumbledore laughed softly. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean Harry.

Harry snorted before standing. "Well there is one thing you should know. I was kidnapped and taken to Italy. I was asleep for most of that time. I haven't used magic since I killed Voldemort."

"It was probably accidental magic Harry, you were under stress. It has been known to happen to even fully trained wizards."

Harry sighed and started walking away.

"Go away Dumbledore. I'm an American citizen now and I will never let you control me again."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye died away. "You will come back to England, Harry. One way or another you will come back."

Edward came through the trees, his hand grabbing Harry's.

"What are you doing out here, you must be freezing"

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by a pop. Harry turned to see that Dumbledore had apparated away.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon and Edward had split up in their search for Harry. It was fifteen minutes into his search that a wave of familiar magic washed over him. He turned quickly to see that his aunt Morgan was standing behind him, dressed in a cloak made of pure white fur.

"Talon. I've had a vision. One that pertains to you."

Talon frowned and moved over to her, taking her hands.

"What have you seen Auntie?"

Morgan sat down on a fallen log and sighed.

"A lord of Light had become a lord of Darkness. Dumbledore's true colors have begun to shine through and you are the one destined to end his life before he can bring about another war. It is your destiny to destroy the corruption in the wizarding world just as you have destroyed the corruption of the vampire world. Then, you must rebuild Camelot within the wizarding world and reign as the king of its people, and the king of magic."

Talon sighed and sat down beside her.

"Please Talon, do not run again. If you run this time…the outcome will be much worse than when Camelot fell"

Talon kissed his aunt's hand and sighed.

"I love Harry. He is my family. I will not let my family fall again. I will destroy anything that threatens them. I will destroy Dumbledore and the corruption of their world and I will rebuild Camelot."

Tears came to Morgan's eyes and she kissed her nephew's cheek.

"Thank you Talon. Thank you."

Talon laughed softly. "I would have done it even without you having the vision. Tell me, what have you been doing since we last met?"

Morgan laughed softly. "Well, I have taken in a new apprentice. It has been so long since I have had one and I am training this one to take a seat at the next Round Table."

Talon gave a soft hmm.

"Are you sleeping with him Auntie?"

Morgan laughed softly. "Oh heavens no. He's gay as a fairy."

Talon laughed softly. "How I have missed you Auntie. I hope that you can stay for a while."

Morgan sighed. "I can not. My apprentice has much to learn and not much time to learn it in."

Morgan kissed her nephew's cheek and then disappeared into the winter forest.


	10. Now or Never

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never

We have no use  
For the truth  
And now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It's now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to start turning around  
It's now or never

Where's the truth  
For us to use  
'Cause all we seem to do is lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Are we all the same inside  
It's now or never to decide

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to start turning around  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving  
Or do we sit here wondering  
Why this world isn't turning around  
It's now or never

In this way are we learning  
Or do we sit here yearning  
For this world to start turning around  
It's now or never

In this time are we loving  
Wondering  
Isn't turning around  
It's now or never

_(Now or Never – Three Days Grace)_

**Chapter 10**

Jacob gasped as he was pushed roughly against a wall. He laughed softly as Talon buried his head in his neck. "What's going on?"

"My Aunt Morgan came to visit me. She had a vision."

Jacob lifted his mate's face and kissed his lips lightly. "What did she see?"

Talon sighed. "I have to kill Harry's old headmaster and get rid of the corruption in the wizarding world, then rebuild Camelot and become its king."

Jacob frowned.

"But then you would have to leave here."

Talon sighed.

"You'll come with me right?"

Jacob bit his bottom lip in thought. "I'll go wherever you go."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Harry pushed Edward up against the door of his bedroom and kissed his neck. He felt like this could be the last time that he was in the vampire's arms. Dumbledore knew where he was, life was over for him. Dumbledore would take him away to Azkaban.

"I want you Edward. Please. I…I need you."

Edward would have blushed if he could have.

"W...what do you mean Harry."

Harry reached down and rubbed Edward's groin. "I want to be connected to you."

Edward smiled softly and captured Harry's lips. He had every intention of giving into Harry's demands. After all, why would he ever deny his little wizard?

He pulled away quickly when the scent of the wolf invaded his senses. He kissed Harry's lips lightly.

"Hold that thought. Jacob wants to speak with us."

~~~~~****~~~~~

The La Push wolf pack and the Cullen coven were all gathered within the main house. All of the wolves were on their knees before Talon, their necks bared for him.

The strange scene of a wolf showing submission to a vampire was what Harry and Edward were greeted with when they entered the main house.

"What the hell is going on?"

Talon turned to look at Harry and moved over to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's a revolution Harry. The wolves are joining our coven in taking down Dumbledore."

A revolution? What kind of revolution, how could going up against Dumbledore be an evolution.

"Enough is enough. Dumbledore has full control over the wizarding world of England and his power has begun to spread here to America. Such corruption can not be allowed. He has begun to imprison anyone with even the slightest bit more power than he has. He recently attacked the high apprentice of Lady Morgan le Fey as well as the Lady herself. Furthermore he has begun to train students for war while expelling all of those that refuse to join."

In the past hour he had gained this information from using his power to look in upon the wizard.

"Dumbledore is constantly saying that everything he does is for the greater good, and by that he means his own good. He has fired three of his teachers for protecting children that have shown more talent in magic than Dumbledore possesses, and one of the teachers was even put under the torturous Cruciatus curse. If this is allowed to continue…then the wizarding world will fall into chaos within Europe by the end of the year. That chaos will continue on to America by the end of the second year. And by the end of the third he will have destroyed the natural balance and the entire world, wizarding and non will fall into chaos."

"How will we fight him?"

"Good question Sam. Dumbledore is in America at present. I believe he is here to bring Harry back to England to drain his power. We have home field advantage here, and the magic of the land will favor us, not him. He'll attack at dawn, but we will be ready for him."

A chorus of howls filled the room as the wolves agreed with their Alpha's mate.

Harry grabbed Talon's shoulder and shook him.

"Are you insane? He'll kill you."

Talon sighed softly. "I'm already dead. Besides…I have hidden long enough. I will not hide anymore. I will take my proper place and restore the order that was destroyed after my uncle fell by my cousin's hand."

Harry sighed softly. "I will stand beside you then. And nothing anyone can say will stop me. We are family and family sticks together!"


	11. Seein' Red

I'm seeing red  
Don't think you'll have to see my face again  
Don't have much time for sympathy  
'Cause it never happened to me  
You're feeling blue now  
I think you bit off more than you could chew  
And now it's time to make a choice  
And all I wanna hear is your...

So follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know

Follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know

And foolish lies...  
Oh, can't you see I tried to compromise?  
'Cause what you say ain't always true  
And I can see the tears in your eyes  
And what you said now...  
Can't stop the words from running through my head  
And what I'd do to get through to you  
But you'd only do it again

So follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know

Follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know

ohhh-oh yeah

I confess  
I don't know what to make from all this mess  
Don't have much time for sympathy  
But it never happened to me  
You're feeling down now  
I don't know where I'll be when you come around  
And now it's time to make a choice  
And all I wanna hear is your voice...

_(Seein' Red – Unwritten Law)_

**Chapter 11**

Such a beautiful place. The wolves and vampires stood within the circle of a meadow. It was the only place for such a battle that was not close to the humans.

The ground was covered it a fresh snowfall from during the night, and the icicles were clinging to the trees around the meadow. As the sun began to rise, the meadow lit up like something from a fantasy, but that fantasy would be crushed very quickly.

Dumbledore was the first to arrive, soon followed by forty or more aurors.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with eyes twinkling.

"Harry my boy. Are you ready to come home? I'm afraid we'll have to send your friends to prison if you do not comply."

Harry's eyes widened and he moved closer to Dumbledore, ready to save his friends until a cold hand touched his shoulder.

"No Harry. It is time that you are protected for once."

Talon stepped in front of his 'nephew' and reached behind his back, grabbing the hilt of Excalibur. Ever so slowly, he pulled the sword from its bindings upon his back, causing the sword to sing a sad low melody.

Eyes around the meadow widened.

"That is…"

"Excalibur. Yes Dumbledore. It is. I heard that you recently attacked my aunt Morgan."

Talon smirked and held the sword out to his side before swinging it down and pointing it at Dumbledore.

"Attack!"

A howl filled the meadow as Jacob gave his mate's order, causing his pack to snarl and lung forward, ready to rip the wizards that threatened their home apart.

As the wolves attacked, so did the vampires. Emmett took down the biggest wizard as if he was a simple fly, though he left him alive. The order had been to disable, not kill.

Jacob's teeth tore into a man's arm, effectively causing the wizard to drop his wand which was quickly snapped in another wolf's jaws.

Dumbledore sighed as he saw his men falling. Slowly Dumbledore pulled out Gryfindor's sword, perhaps the only sword that would not be destroyed by Excalibur.

Talon smirked. He had over a thousand years of training with swords, he also had unlimited stamina. Dumbledore was an old man that could never have as much experience. Talon sighed softly and tossed Excalibur to his left hand and licked his lips.

He couldn't wait to spill this man's blood.

_Jasper was truly in his element. It had been such a long time since the Civil War, and the Vampire Wars. He couldn't help but miss his time on the battle field, and suddenly it was all coming back. Jasper felt no remorse as he broke one man's arm, and another man's leg. These men and women were corrupt and wanted to harm his little brother. He would never allow his family to be harmed!_

_Rosalie gasped as a girl shot a spell at her, causing her to fall into a muddy area and stain her clothes. Rosalie's golden eyes turned black as she looked down at her ruined clothes and her newly broken high heels. She removed the broken shoes and stood. "Oh you are going to regret that bitch!" Rosalie slashed down with her long nails, cutting long gouges into the little red heads pretty face, delivering wounds that magic would not be able to keep from scaring._

Excalibur sang as it connected with Gryfindor's sword. Talon vowed to go easy on the sword, after all it rightfully belonged to Harry and he would enjoy teaching the boy how to use it. The sword true wielder of that sword would be a wonderful member of the Round Table.

Talon gave a fake yawn. "Really Dumbles, I could do this all week. How about you?"

Dumbledore growled and moved away before casting the killing curse using Gryfindor's sword as his wand. The spell hit Talon directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

_Everything stopped as Dumbledore cast his spell. The wolves and the vampires were in shock, Harry was staring in horror as Talon seemed to fall in slow motion, and the aurors had faced filled with dark glee._

_Jacob let out an anguished howl before his eyes widened._

Talon flipped as he was thrown backwards, landing on his feet. His hair fell in front of his eyes.

The vampire wrapped his arm around his stomach and burst out into laughter.

"There we go Dumblefuck. You gotta really mean it old man. But you must be going senile in your old age. I'm a fucking vampire. None of the spells in a wizard's arsenal can harm me. I highly doubt that you have a sorcerer or sorceress in your ranks."

Talon couldn't stop thinking about how much the spell had tickled.

_As if someone had pressed play, the battle began again. Alice was dancing around a big red head and a brunette girl, causing them to accidently cast spells at one another. Those two had only taken her five minutes to confuse so completely that they knocked one another out._

_Carlisle sighed. "I really hate to do this my friend, but you leave me no choice." Carlisle started touching the wizard with just enough pressure in the right areas to cause him to become momentarily paralyzed, giving his wife the chance to tie him up with the others that had already been disabled._

"Your companions are falling like flies Dumbledore."

Dumbledore let out a feeble growl before stepping away from the vampire and beginning an ancient spell.

Talon sighed when he recognized it. He was calling upon ancient magic.

Talon jumped to the other side of the clearing and shoved Excalibur into a stone before he spread his arms and let his magic surround him. His skin began to hum as several shadows took form around the field before solidifying into dragons just as Dumbledore was able to call about a single dementor.

"What a feeble attempt."

The dementor cowered at the sight of six dragons. They all aimed at the dementor and let lose their flaming breath at the same time. It connected at the dementor, turning the thing to pure ash. The ground became scorched in the paths of the dragon's fire.

Talon turned slowly, seeing that all of the aurors had been captured by his families.

Talon disappeared and reappeared right behind Dumbledore, pulling his arm behind his back and forcing him to his knees.

"Any last words?"


	12. Apologize

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound, mmmm  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Ooooo

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new, yeah  
I loved you with a fire red and now it's turning blue, and you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground

_(Apologize – OneRepbulic)_

**Chapter 12**

Talon had restrained Dumbledore with bonds that would seal his magic, rendering him muggle for the time being. A group of three had been brought forward, pleading that they keep their magic. All magic had already been stripped from the others.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny kneeled before Talon with their hands bound behind their backs with the same restraints that bound Dumbledore. Ginny's face was bleeding from where the angry blonde had scratched her.

Harry felt pain fill his heart when he saw his old friends.

The three had once promised to stand by him no matter what happened, but it had been obvious that they did not.

"Confess your sins to Harry and I will consider your request."

Talon pressed the point of Excalibur against Ron's throat. "You first." He knew that these confessions would hurt Harry, but he also knew that they would allow his nephew to move on and forgive himself.

"D…Dumbledore paid me to become your friend and make you hate Malfoy in first year. He…he…"

"Come now Ronald, you are a Gryffindor. Where is your bravery?"

Tears came to Ron's eyes. "He paid me to watch you, and to keep you from studying too hard and gaining your full potential. I was to be your friend when it suited him, and push you away as well. I reported back to him each week. I used your fame, nothing more. Please forgive me Harry."

He turned to Hermione next.

"It is your turn." Hermione held her head high and oozed arrogance.

"I was also paid to keep an eye on you. I was paid to become your friend. But really, who could every like a faggot like you." The words stung Harry deeply, and he backed up into Edward's arms for support, causing Hermione to shiver in disgust. "Disgusting. I was also supposed to feed you answers on how to proceed through your years, making sure that you found out about the stone, the baskalist, everything. I am damn well happy that I no longer have to follow you around."

Talon wanted to slit her throat or cut out her tongue for her words, but he was no longer such a man.

He turned lastly to the redhead.

"And you?"

"I was paid to keep an eye on Harry and be his friend. My job was supposed to be to seduce him and get pregnant so that Dumbledore could have control of the Potter life after he killed you and I was to gain a large portion of your estate as the 'grieving mother of your bastard child'. I fed you love potions daily but you were immune to them. I can understand why…why the hell would you want me when you could have that gorgeous vampire." Ginny batted her eyelashes at Edward and made sure that her breasts were perfect for his viewing. Harry, Edward, and Talon wanted nothing more than to vomit at the display.

"For your crimes against Lord Harry Potter I should execute you. However there will be only one execution here today. You are all to have your magic stripped. Hermione and Ginny, you will have your uteruses forcibly removed so that you can not corrupt children with your wickedness. The three of you will be held prisoner on the Moving Island where you will be guarded by the foulest of creatures; beings that make dementors look like daisies."

Jacob pulled Dumbledore over to the group and threw him down.

"Now it is your turn to repent for your sins. Tell Harry what you did."

"I made sure he was sent to the Dursley's to be abused despite knowing that it was absolutely against his diseased parents' wishes. I also made sure that Veritaserum was not administered to Sirius Black as I knew that he was innocent. I have taken quite a bit of money from Harry's vaults to fund my…interests. I made sure that he was put into dangerous situations each year, and though I could have gotten him out of the Triwizard tournament I found pleasure in watching him struggle to survive them. However, I made sure he stayed alive until such time as he could kill Voldemort for me. Then I was going to plan to force him to impregnate Ginny and steal his power for my own, just as I planned to steal the power of all of those stronger than myself!"

Talon sighed softly. "For your crimes against a minor as well as the rest of the wizarding world I hereby sentence you to death to be carried out immediately."

Talon raised Excalibur and swung it down, removing Dumbledore's head at the neck. Those killed by Excalibur would never be able to become ghosts.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Two months had passed. The time was spent setting up the village on the Moving Island and turning it into Camelot. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were at the farthest corner of the island, locked inside of a tower where they could never escape.

The island was moving under the water, on its way to England so that Talon could start removing the corruption of the Ministry and appoint appropriate leaders. Everyone in the wizarding world had already been told about Camelot being rebuilt, and that Arthur's nephew had risen as its king. Many were happy, though those in power were worried that their sins would be discovered.

They had all heard of the execution of Dumbledore and of his crimes against Harry Potter, the savior or their world. Many were shocked, but it seemed that those in power didn't care in the slightest and that they even sided with him.

Already several people had been released from Azkaban upon Talon's order. Those that remained loyal to Harry included Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasely, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagal, and Luna Lovegood. Harry was anxious to see his friends again…though he really could have lived without Snape.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Talon and his family were just about to enter the Ministry of Magic to get to work when a woman with long blood red hair stepped out in front of them. She had tears in her eyes as she held out one of Avalon's beautiful apples in front of you.

"M…mother?" Talon's eyes widened as he took the apple into his hand. He had only ever seen paintings of his mother, and this woman had to be her.

Harry looked like he had seen a ghost. Tears were falling from his emerald eyes. "Mother?"

Talon's eyes widened.

"Wait…Lillian of Avalon is Lily Evans Potter?"

Lily hugged her sons with tears in her eyes. She had waited so long to be with them, but she knew that she had to wait for them to both start about in the New Camelot before she could rejoin them. Now she had her boys back and she was never going to let them go.


	13. All These Years

One got addicted and the other ran away  
Some settle down a familiar place  
One lets go the wheel while the other one steers

One got the money that the other put away  
Some hung around and the others couldn't stay  
A few just follow their dreams while the others stood clear

After all these years  
After all these years

One found religion and the other lost faith  
One sold something that he never could replace  
Both looked back to see if the coast was clear

One hits the bottle till his problems go away  
The other never made it home from school that day  
Sometimes I wish I could just disappear

After all these years  
After all these years

It feels like some days that the sun never shines  
I can't decipher all these riddles and rhymes  
They're going down in flames  
They're burning alive

And I just can't take this anymore  
One look back at the past and I'm finally here

After all these years  
One got addicted and the other ran away  
Some hung around and the others couldn't stay  
After all these years  
One lets go the wheel while the other one steers  
After all these years

One found religion and the other lost faith  
One sold something that he never could replace  
(After all these years)  
Both looked back to see if the coast was clear

_(All These Years – Adema)_

**Chapter 13**

Talon had yet to let go of the Avalon apple that had been handed to him. The group had retreated to a restaurant in London for the conversation that they all knew needed to happen immediately.

"How? Morgan said that a dragon had killed you. It is why I fought so hard to become their master."

Lily sighed and took her tea cup to her mouth, taking the smallest of sips before speaking to her eldest son.

"Well you see, Avalon law states that if you birth a child destined for greatness, you must give up that child to achieve their greatness. You were chosen immediately by Morgan as her apprentice; that alone meant you would become great, so I had to leave you. I was going to come back after you had completed your apprenticeship but then Merlin predicted that you would save Camelot and I could not come back to you until you had. Now that you have, I am able to be with you again. The same goes for you Harry."

Lily put down her cup and clasped her hands.

"At first there seemed to be nothing special about you, and then there was the prophecy. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, I had already lost one son and I did not wish to lose another. I waited until Peter betrayed us as I knew he would. You were supposed to be sent to Arthur's Orphanage and my true sister, Morgan, would take you in. However…that did not come to pass. Dumbledore betrayed us as well."

Lily sighed.

"I had to wait until you defeated Voldemort to come back to you, but Talon had taken you away and I could not." Lily smiled at Talon. "You are already the protective big brother without even knowing that you had one. Your father would have been proud."

Talon looked away. "My father is dead because I betrayed him."

Lily laughed softly. "Dear one, you saved Camelot. Your battle was not meant for your human life. You would have fallen if you had stayed. Your battle was meant for this moment, this time." Lily touched her frozen son's face, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"How I wish I could have been there to hold you in your time of need. But I am so proud of you Talon, both of you. I never want either of you to forget that."

~~~~~****~~~~~

Talon sighed as he sat back at the Minister's desk.

Who knew that a vampire could become so exhausted? Jacob walked into the room and sat at the end of the desk, a soft smile on his lip as he looked down at his tired mate.

"You did great today."

"Great? I dismissed almost everyone. Remus is now head of the aurors now though, which is good. But the ministry is dead empty. It is…rather eerie."

Jacob smirked and moved to sit on his mate's lap.

"You could always consider it rather fortunate. After all, we haven't had time to be together since mating season."

Talon let his head fall back and he groaned and shivered as his wolf attacked the mating mark upon his alabaster flesh. His golden eyes went black as night.

"Well…I do deserve it. After all…I've worked so hard all week."

Jacob smirked.

"You've had a very _hard_ and _long_ week. Let me take care of you."

Needless to say, the Minister of Magic's office needed some serious cleaning before they left that night.

~~~~~****~~~~~

A strange calm passed over Draco Malfoy as he entered the Ministry of Magic with his mistress. It had been two weeks since the king had taken over and started reorganizing the ministry. Minerva McGonagall had become headmistress of Hogwarts, and Severus Snape was one of three who was in the running to become Minister of Magic.

Heavy footfalls reached Draco's ears as someone came running through the halls to great them. They were greeted with a Native American boy who looked at Draco as he had just seen god.

Seth looked at Draco with dreamy eyes before quickly being slapped upside the head by his Alpha who had come up behind them without him noticing.

"Greet now, imprint later. Talon is expecting his aunt and her apprentice."

Seth blushed and bowed before sweeping his arms in the direction of the Minister's office. "Right this way please."

Seth started walking in the direction of his Beta's temporary office. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde wizard and tripped over his own feet a few times in the process.

Draco slowly turned to his Lady Morgan, eyes curious. "What is imprinting?"

Morgan covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Imprinting is what natural wolves do when they find their soul mates."

Morgan watched with amusement as her apprentice turned a very curious shade of Gryffindor red.

~~~~~****~~~~~

It had been three months since the ministry had been taken over. Everything had been set up. Severus had won the election and was doing great work already. He had started a new law that all werewolves (of the moon phase variety) would be given monthly doses of a new and improved wolfsbane potion that gave them no side effects. This would allow them to hold normal jobs. It was now illegal to discriminate against any form of magical being, and those who were caught would be removed from whatever position they had. It was important that prejudice be bred out of the community in order for peace to be created.

Several citizens had moved to New Camelot, which was now permanently positioned outside of both La Push and Cornwall thanks to the islands magic. If you exited from the west coast of the island you would find yourself at La Push, and the east would lead to Cornwall. The north is where the Forbidden Tower was located, and King Talon's castle was located in the south.

Life was by no means perfect yet. But it was getting there a bit more each day. Now if only Talon could find the perfect gift for his mate's birthday.


	14. Made of Glass

I don't know anything at all  
And I'm somebody else  
It could take years to find you  
It could take years to find myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer  
I just need you to see  
That I think it's time to break down  
These walls that we throw up

Am I still breathing  
Have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause  
You see right through me  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions  
That cannot be answered today

And even if everything goes wrong  
And we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are  
I will understand this by myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer  
I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all

Am I still breathing  
Have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause  
You see right through me  
I don't know who I am  
And you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions  
That cannot be answered today

I don't mind today  
Whoa, today, I don't matter today, oh..

And how far have we come  
Too far to throw away the past  
Will you be there waiting for me?  
If I have to ask what we are..  
If I ask today it just won't last  
So I'll be here waiting for you

Will we ever feel this good again  
Will we ever feel this real again, again  
Will you ever be mine again  
Will we ever feel this real again

Not today, today  
I don't mind today  
Whoa, today  
I don't matter today

_(Made of Glass – Trapt)_

**Chapter 14**

"Who do we have so far?"

"Hmm, well, we have Jacob Black, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle Cullen, we have Harry, we have the Weasely twins, we have Seth, and Draco. That is ten knights for the round table, not counting Talon who is king."

Morgan squealed and clapped her hands. "My first apprentice is king and my second is to be the kingdom sorcerer! I'm so happy."

Lily laughed softly. "Well that king is my eldest son, and one of the knights is my youngest." The two girls squealed and clapped their hands together.

"Who do we have for the Ladies?"

"Well, we have Esme and Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Luna Lovegood."

The two women sighed softly. They could finally retire and just be a mother and auntie.

~~~~~****~~~~~

"I dub thee Sir Jacob Black. I dub thee Sir Edward Cullen. I dub thee Sir Emmett Cullen. I dub thee Sir Carlisle Cullen. I dub thee sir Jasper Hale. I sub thee Sir Harry Potter. I dub thee Sir Fred Weasely. I dub thee Sir George Weasely"

"I'm Fred, he's George."

"Oh whatever!" Harry pushed Fred lightly with a smile, causing his brother to laugh softly.

"I dub thee Sir Seth Clearwater. I dub thee Sir Draco Malfoy."

If Talon had been human, this would be even more tedious.

"I dub thee Lady Esme Cullen. I dub thee Lady Alice Cullen. I dub thee Lady Rosalie Hale. I dub thee Lady Luna Lovegood." Talon wanted to sigh in relief, but he was king now and that was not very becoming of a king.

~~~~~****~~~~~

The group of wolves howled as they danced around a large bonfire. Seth had pulled Draco into the dance, laughing with his new friend and future lover. The two had gotten closer thanks to Talon putting them both in charge of making sure that the villagers had any potions that they needed. Draco would brew them and Seth would deliver them.

Jacob laughed and pulled Talon over to the fire before kissing him deeply in front of everyone.

"Oh come now Jacob, you can't just debauch the king!"

Jacob laughed softly. "It is my birthday; I can do as I wish!"

Talon smiled softly and went down on one knee.

"You are right, it is your birthday and you can do as you wish, but this will make it legal." Talon pulled a small box from his back pocket and opened it revealing a golden band inset with a ruby etched with the crest of Camelot. Talon had a ring that looked the same. "Jacob, will you marry me and rule beside me as Camelot's Second King."

Everyone stopped moving, anxious to hear the alpha wolf's answer.

Billy black rolled closer, eyes widened as his son grew silent.

"Yes!"

Jacob tackled Talon to the ground and kissed him.

Cheers erupted all around the campfire, not only from the wolves and vampires, but also from the villagers of the village. They knew that their lives would be safe in the hands of their two Kings.

**END**

**~~~~~****~~~~~**

If you would like a sequel, then please go to the open poll on my profile.


End file.
